Lhao soo larn fun
'Lhao soo larn fun '(Thai: เล่าสู่หลานฟัง) is a song by Sala Khunwuth released in October 2016. The song was known to be a Generation 6 song after Grammy Gold postponed the albums from Generation 6 until Generation 7. Sala Khunwuth version Sala Khunwuth recorded the song days after the King of his native country died. Qualified artists Sala Khunwuth wrote the song himself. During the 2016 Athens Open, Grammy Gold posted four pictures of singers (two groups of men and women) singing the song with more female singers than males, which was expected not to happen by the Ben and Toad's Contest community. Notable artists involved in the song are Takkatan Chonlada, Phai Pongsatorn, Legendary luk thung singers Mike Piromporn, Siriporn Umpaipong, and Tai Orathai. Notable artists not involved in the song are Got Jakraphan and Pee Saderd. Skorupi, Leavanny, the Machamp family, nor Philip Demers qualified. Notable Pokemon that failed to qualify are Hydreigon, Parasect, Absol, Galvantula, Lunala and Garbodor; all Russia national IndyCar team players by the time the song happened. This made a shock as everyone had predicted Russia to book a ticket to the song; but they lost their qualifying playoff to Norway. After the song was posted on Facebook, the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles seeds cried and weren't happy because of Russia's shock failure to qualify for the song. The latter of them, Saderd, was no.1 in the BATC Contestant Rankings and entered the song on a 16-match winning streak, having won Garrett Morris vs. Alfonso Ribeiro and Todd Chrisley vs. Sara Evans, the 2016 BATC Champions League and the 2016 Angie's List Pocono Open; by the time the song happened. As a result, Pee Saderd failed to qualify for a special album with other Thai singers for the first time since the Tam hoy esarn 1-2. Men Women Predictions *Russia qualifies for the song - Wrong. Pee Saderd didn't qualify himself for Russia and should've qualified but they didn't due to their Lhao soo larn fun playoffs loss to Norway. *Takkatan Chonlada qualify for the song - Correct. Chonlada deserved a ticket to the song and her second special album in three years having not written one in 2012 and 2014 due to her busy time writing albums. *Earn Surattikan makes comeback after pregnancy - Correct. Surattikan had a baby born in Christmas 2015. She does appear in a video with other girls singing. Unlike Azarenka and Williams, she was on a maternity leave from music. *Neither Pee Saderd nor Got Jakraphan qualify for the song - Correct. What is going on with Pee Saderd? Maybe he's retiring from music or moving to another Thai record label? *One of the Baltic states qualify - Wrong. None of them qualified and would have had at least 50% of the artists from the Gang park soi qualify for the song. *Macedonia qualifies - Wrong. Skorupi, now a friend of Tai Orathai and Pee Saderd; didn't qualify, Orathai did and Saderd didn't. *Zekrom qualifies - Correct. It is involved because of some of the big names in Grammy Gold singing. *All Generation 1 Pokemon qualify - Wrong. Some of them did; Parasect didn't because of involvement with Pee Saderd. *All 2016 Swiss Open seeds qualify - Wrong. All men's including Galvantula and Hydreigon didn't. *All 20 Years of Grammy Gold artists from Choot Tee 3 qualify - Wrong. Surprisingly it only contained less than 50% of the 11 artists on there. *All 20 Years of Grammy Gold artists from Choot Tee 2 qualify - Correct. *All 20 Years of Grammy Gold artists from Choot Tee 1 qualify - Correct. Notable artists not involved Artist must be in Grammy Gold by the time the song happened. Qualified countries Thailand continued their perfect streak of qualifying for every Thai special song/CD since luk thung was first invented. Notable teams that also qualified for the song by the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles were France, Australia, Honduras, Croatia, Uruguay, Ukraine, Brazil, Colombia, Czech Republic, Spain, Belgium, Slovakia, Canada, Bosnia and Herzegovina and Poland, who all qualified despite Pee Saderd's shock absence for Russia. Skorupi failed to qualify for the first time since Fak wai nai paen din; had Pee Saderd of Russia been involved. None of the Machop family, Skorupi who owns the Skorupi Disliked 8 and Leavanny qualified for the first time since Fak wai nai paen din; had Pee Saderd been involved. Surprisingly, Pee Saderd, who was on nearly everyone's Lhao soo larn fun list, failed to qualify for Russia and were eliminated by Norway in the playoffs. The Netherlands qualified for a Thai special song the second time in seven years. Russia almost qualified for a Thai special song had Pee Saderd not play the 2016 Athens Open. Had Pee Saderd qualify for Russia, the Russians would have qualified and Norway would have been eliminated. Notable countries that failed to qualify were Russia who failed to qualify for the first time since Tam Hoy Esarn 1-2 and Macedonia, who failed to qualify for the first time since Fak wai nai paen din in 2014. None of the Baltic states qualified for the first time since 2014. ;AFC * * * * * * * (Hosts) * ;CAF * * * * * * * ;CONCACAF * * * * * * * * ;CONMEBOL * * * * * * * ;OFC * ;UEFA * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Controversies The video The video is mostly rated inappropriate due to it being restricted mode, enabled by the HWDSB administrator or when Restricted Mode is on. The versions of everyone singing was always in black and white due to King Bhumibol's death, lasting for 30 days. Pee Saderd's failure to qualify This is considered "the Russian failure". BATC caused controversy when according to the Facebook page, all 32 seeds expect the Thai-Russian wanted Pee Saderd to ever be on the video during his ongoing 2016 Athens Open tournament. Eventually he was on everyone's Lhao soo larn fun artist list. At the end, all seeds in 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles cried as surprisingly, Russia failed to qualify for the song; and also the country's 21st straight year failing to qualify for Thai music. Also, everyone ranked lower than Marco Andretti in the standings after Sonoma qualified for the song. (Russia would have qualified for the song had Pee Saderd been involved). Saderd is the first no.1 ranked BATC Contestant Rankings player to fail to qualify for a Thai special song/album since Emmitt Smith, representing the Netherlands, failed to qualify for Nong nong rang pleng pee nang during the 2012 Swiss Open. (The Netherlands would have qualified had there been at least one Takkatan Chonlada song in the album). BATC had decided if Saderd wanted to do either the 2016 Athens Open or focus with Russia more on Lhao soo larn fun. Lyrics นั่งเบิ่งเทียนชัยที่จุดไว้หน้ารูปในหลวง หลานน้อยมาท้วง ว่าเป็นหยังลุงจึงร้องไห้ เช็ดน้ำตาบ่ทัน จั๊กสิบอกหลานว่าจั่งใด๋ ตั้งแต่ในหลวงจากไป หัวใจก็จุกน้ำตา ชาตินี้เกิดมา ก็ท่องคำว่า “ทรงพระเจริญ” แม่พ่อพาเอิ้น “พระเจ้าอยู่หัว” กราบไหว้เด้อหล่า คนไทยทั้งแผ่นดินนี้ บารมีในหลวงรักษา กอดหลานเบิ่งรูปข้างฝา บ่ฮู้น้ำตาเผลอมาตอนไหน สิบอกฮักจั่งใด๋ บอกรักอย่างไร ให้พ่อได้ยิน เสียงร้องไห้ของคนบนดิน ได้ยินถึงฟ้าหรือไม่ สิทำความดี รักสามัคคี ที่พ่อสอนไว้ เป็นวิธีบอกรักส่งไป ถวายบุญให้พ่อบนสวรรค์ เล่าสู่หลานฟังบอกรักดังดัง ด้วยการทำดี รักพ่อแบบนี้ ช่วยดึงใจพาไทยข้ามผ่าน ที่ในหลวงท่านทรงห่วงใย คืออยากให้คนไทยรักกัน หากเรารักพระองค์ท่าน ก็ต้องช่วยกันตามรอยความดี สิบอกฮักจั่งใด๋ บอกรักอย่างไร ให้พ่อได้ยิน เสียงร้องไห้ของคนบนดิน ได้ยินถึงฟ้าหรือไม่ สิทำความดี รักสามัคคี ที่พ่อสอนไว้ เป็นวิธีบอกรักส่งไป ถวายบุญให้พ่อบนสวรรค์ เล่าสู่หลานฟังบอกรักดังดัง ด้วยการทำดี รักพ่อแบบนี้ ช่วยดึงใจพาไทยข้ามผ่าน ที่ในหลวงท่านทรงห่วงใย คืออยากให้คนไทยรักกัน หากเรารักพระองค์ท่าน ก็ต้องช่วยกันตามรอยความดี หากเรารักพระองค์ท่าน ก็ต้องช่วยกัน .. รักสามัคคี *These lyrics are also used in the Pee Saderd and the six Russian Pokemon versions. Other versions Various Artists 1 (Women) เล่าสู่หลานฟัง |image = |singer = ศิริพร อำไพพงษ์, ต่าย อรทัย, หญิงลี ศรีจุมพล, ตั๊กแตน ชลดา, ดอกอ้อ ทุ่งทอง, เปาวลี พรพิมล, ข้าวทิพย์ ธิดาดิน, รัชนก ศรีโลพันธุ์ |length = 4:53 |language = Thai |}}The first version of the Lhao soo larn fun song written by women were featuring Siriporn Umpaipong, Tai Orathai, Yinglee Srijumpol, Takkatan Chonlada, Dokor Thoongthong, Paowalee Pornpimon, Kawthip Thidadin, and Ratchanok Seelopun. Grammy Gold's black and white Facebook page posted the version on October 27, 2016; with the release date of 28 October 2016 planned. Because of Bhumibol's death, all eight women had to wear black or white; same as all of the seeds in the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles tournament. Various Artists 2 (Women) Contains of: Earn Surattikan, Earnkwan Waranya Pee Saderd version เล่าสู่หลานฟัง |singer = Pee Saderd (พี สะเดิด) |sang = Switzerland, Greece |released = 2016 |length = 4:55 |language = Thai |genre = Luk thung |objects = Guitar |}} Pee Saderd wrote the song "เล่าสู่หลานฟัง" for the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles Special Album Volume 2 representing Russia, after he failed to qualify for one of the four (but also one of the two involving men only) due to his ongoing 2016 Athens Open campaign. The same reason why he failed to qualify is because according to his IndyCar profile he lives in Indianapolis, United States. The song, along with Kid teung ter is in black and white due to the King's death. Had he and his Russian national IndyCar team qualify themselves to the song, Russia would have qualified and Norway would have been eliminated. During his time in Greece, Saderd listened to the songs by the other Grammy Gold stars before his quarterfinal match against Takuma Sato. His failure also marked the failure to qualify for every other 2016 Swiss Open men's singles seed from Simon Pagenaud to Marco Andretti. It also leads to the failures of Hydreigon, Galvantula, Garbodor, Lunala, Absol and Parasect. By the Eldstar community of BATC, Saderd was forced to write the song for the Swiss Open album or then he would go to another UEFA country and represent it. The song was revealed later than other countries because it was postponed due to Bhumibol's death which didn't allow Pee Saderd to choose a song that week. The song will be #8 on the 2016 Swiss Open - Men's Singles Special Album Volume 2 album. It is also the entry for Russia. Galvantula, Hydreigon, Parasect, Lunala, Absol and Garbodor version เล่าสู่หลานฟัง |singer = Galvantula, Hydreigon, Parasect, Lunala, Absol, Garbodor |sang = Switzerland, United States, Russia, Thailand |released = 2016 |length = 4:58 |language = Thai |genre = Luk thung |}} After Pee Saderd's shock failure to qualify for เล่าสู่หลานฟัง, the other 6 Pokemon in his Russian national IndyCar team squad opted to do the song. Galvantula, Hydreigon, Parasect, Lunala, Absol and Garbodor wrote the song in where they live, in the United States due to the death of the King of Thailand. All six headed to Switzerland (where the 2016 Swiss Open is held), the United States (where their new residence including Marco Andretti and Pee Saderd live), Russia (their representative country) and Thailand. All 6 would have qualified for เล่าสู่หลานฟัง originally had Pee Saderd not play the 2016 Athens Open that week; and then they would have eliminated Norway from the video. The song is part of the 2016 Swiss Open - Women's Singles special album. Trivia Category:Thai language songs Category:Songs